A well system (e.g., an oil or gas well for extracting fluid or gas from a subterranean formation) can include a drill string for drilling a wellbore. The drill string can include a bottom hole assembly with a drill bit. The weight of the drill string can exert a downward force on the drill bit. In some cases, the downward force can exceed 100,000 pounds of force (lbf). If the downward force is not adequately transferred through the drill string to the drill bit, components internal to the drill string can fracture or deform.